


Late Night

by beepers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Logince - Freeform, M/M, cursing but only a little, logan misses his boyf, roman is about to propose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepers/pseuds/beepers
Summary: Roman comes back home late after work and find his boyfriend misses him and waited for him.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Late Night

If Roman had to pinpoint one main disadvantage of being an actor, he would chose coming back home late without hesitation. While each show was fully rewarding and his job made him happy, he felt frustrated at times. As soon as another season started, he had little time to spend with his boyfriend, Logan. He worked in a lab and his schedule was quite an average one. It allowed him to have a perfect routine of waking up and going to sleep. Sadly, Roman usually was home after his dearest had went to dreamland long time ago.  
That is why he was surprised to find lights turned on as he entered the apartment. Logan would never pass an opportunity to save some energy. Which meant he left them for some purpose. As he was taking off his coat, he called his boyfriend's name. Much to his surprise, he heard a quiet response coming from the living room.  
"Why are you awake, babe? It's way past your bedtime!" He found Logan sitting by the table. There was some book opened in front of him, but he seemed to be busy with struggling to stay awake. Roman sat on the chair next to him. "Lo, you have to wake up at six, you should be asleep now."  
"I know, I really do." He stretched his arms and straightened his back. "It's just… We barely see each other during the season and I wanted to see you." He looked down, almost as if admitting that was embarrassing. He still did that, thought like it is necessary to hide how he truly feels. While this bad habit of his was nearly gone, it sometimes bounced back.  
"Hey, babe, remember, it's totally okay if you miss me. Heck, I miss you too! A lot!" Roman gently put his hand or Logan's. The second man looked up and smiled a little. "I want to talk with my hot and smart boyfriend about space and shit. Or ocean. Whatever you want to talk about." Roman leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend's temple. Then, suddenly he scooped him up. "But tonight you are going to sleep, hot stuff." Even though Logan loved being carried by Roman, which is a secret he does not like to share, he was still unsatisfied. He needed Roman. He missed him. Sure, they texted and Ro made effort to wake up just before Logan was about to leave for work, but he dreamt of them spending a day together. He groaned in frustration.  
"But I-" Roman shushed him immediately and kissed him on the cheek this time.  
"My grumpy princess, I am in pain as much as you are, but remember! Next Wednesday is going to be about us only. I have everything planned out and I am going to make that the best one of your life." Roman's thoughts drifted away to a small velvet box he kept in his drawer and a ring inside of it. Just five more days. He could do that.  
He put Logan down on their bed and covered him with a blanket. After doing so, he quickly came back to the living room, turned of the lights and joined Logan under covers. He had already fallen asleep. After some time of starting at his chest going up and down with every breath, he quickly dozed off too.  
And in his dreams he saw the future in which both of them were reading out their vows.


End file.
